


Pillow Talk

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Aluby, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Pillow Talk menjadi hal favorit bagi pasangan muda Alucard dan Ruby.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ML isnt mine

Temaram cahaya kamar menyelimuti dua punggung yang telanjang. Habis menuai malam indah nan panjang ternyata belum bisa menaklukan dua manusia yang kini memilih menautkan jemari, tubuh berdekatan, membicarakan banyak hal.

  
"Jadi begini rasanya punya pasangan." Ruby tanpa ragu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Alucard. "Rasanya menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah menikah, tidak ada penghalang," gadis itu menyentuh jemari Alucard yang bertautan dengan miliknya sendiri. "Untuk menyentuhmu."

  
"Ruby," gadis yang dipanggil tertawa kecil ketika Alucard tidak berusaha sama sekali menyembunyikan napasnya yang kembali memburu hanya dengan mendapat sentuhan kecil dari Ruby.

  
"Kau ingin ronde berikutnya atau bagaimana?" Alucard mencoba memberi perhatian, meski jauh di dalam dirinya kepuasan akan Ruby tidak akan pernah ada tuntasnya. Di dalam batin ikut meringis ngilu ketika ingat bagaimana pengalaman pertama gadis itu disetubuhi, olehnya, beberapa menit lalu.

  
"Aku tidak mau dipelototi Roger hanya karena kau tidak bisa ikut makan pagi."

  
Kali ini Ruby yang tertawa. "Oke, Pangeran Disney." Tawanya semakin menjadi ketika Alucard memutar bola mata, lelah dengan nama panggilan dari Ruby. "Mari kita bahas topik lain yang tidak akan membuatmu berguling menindihku, kemudian kembali membuat kasur ini berdecit dalam setiap genjotanmu."

  
"Ruby!"

  
Tubuh mungil gadisnya ini yang terlihat suci polos tanpa dosa memang tidak menjamin isi otaknya senasib dengan penampilan luarnya.

  
"Apa? Kau suamiku sekarang, Al."

  
Alucard berdehem pelan. Berharap pembicaraan ini tidak berlanjut dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kembali menindih Ruby di atas kasur.

  
"Kenapa kau pendek?"

  
Urat di jidat Ruby berkedut. Dia memang mengharapkan Alucard bisa mengalihkan topik, tapi kali ini Alucard malah membanting topik. Mood Ruby turun saat itu juga.

  
"Maksudku ayahmu tinggi dan-"

  
"Aku tidak suka minum susu," kata Ruby singkat. "Awalnya dia menyarankan minum susu, tapi aku menolak, dan ayahku tidak keberatan. Aku tahu ayahku tidak akan sempat memikirkan hal-hal semacam menjadikanku tinggi semampai dan cantik. Dia ingin aku kuat dari dalam. Jadi, dia tidak ambil pusing ketika aku tidak minum susu tapi bisa lulus tes fisik darinya."

  
Alucard mengangguk paham, kemudian sedikit merasa bersalah karena asal saja memilih topik yang ternyata berakhir berat begini. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu meragukan Ruby. Sabit besar di pojok ruangan yang bersanding dengan pedang miliknya merupakan bukti kekuatan gadis kecilnya.

  
"Dia ingin membuatku menjadi petarung, bukan menjadi pelacur."

  
"Maaf-"

  
"Well," Ruby memegangi wajah Alucard ketika merasakan pria itu menunjukkan wajah bersalah. "Tidak semua susu aku benci."

  
Alucard mengernyitkan dahi. "Oh, kau suka susu kedelai?"

  
Ruby menggeleng, kemudian mendorong Alucard sampai pria itu terpojokkan di sandaran tempat tidur. Gadis itu dengan cepat menyingkap selimut yang menutupi pinggang mereka berdua. Ruby menyiapkan dirinya di atas pusar Alucard, bersiap menurunkan wajah untuk sesuatu yang ditunggunya sekaligus disenanginya.

  
"Setidaknya aku suka susu yang kau beri, Alu."

  
"Oh, shit! Ruby!"


End file.
